Checklists are used to facilitate proper configuration and operation of complex systems, such as an aircraft. Each checklist includes multiple checklist items corresponding to steps to be performed, checks to be completed, etc. For example, some of the checklist items may direct a pilot or operator to access many different control pages and configure multiple components across the many different control pages (of a soft controls system/touchscreen graphical user interface. Accessing the many different control pages and locating a particular soft control (e.g., a particular touchscreen control) may be unnecessarily laborious and can divert time and attention from other operational duties. Additionally, when using soft controls (e.g., selecting a particular touchscreen control), selection of undesired controls (e.g., “knuckle strike”) may occur, thereby reducing efficiency and diverting the pilot's attention. Vehicles, such as an aircraft, often have smaller displays as compared to fixed systems, such as power plant, which may increases selection of undesired controls (e.g., “knuckle strike”) because the controls may be smaller and the spacing between controls may be smaller.